Set apart this dream
by Johanne Summer
Summary: Rose se ha sentido siempre como una princesa intocable, pero puede que ese sea el único papel con el que puede vivir sin sucumbir al dolor, las adversidades y el pasado, sobre todo al pasado. Reto "Chibis", foro LOL.


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes son de Meyer, you know, menos la madre, esa creo que me la he inventado yo, porque no recuerdo que Rose la mencione _*se encoge de hombros*_.

**Claim:** Rosalie.

**Summary:** Rose se ha sentido siempre como una princesa intocable, pero puede que ese sea el único papel con el que puede vivir sin sucumbir al dolor, las adversidades y el pasado, sobre todo al pasado.

**Rating:** K.

**Nota: **la canción del principio -y que da título a la viñeta- es _"Set apart this dream_" de Flyleaf, y es simplemente perfecta para Rose.

**Nota2:** viñeta escrita para el reto _"Chibis"_ del foro LOL.

* * *

**Set apart this dream**

**-**

_«Close your eyes little girl, you're a princess now  
You own this world, twirling in your twirly dress  
You're the loveliest far above the rest  
You build your castles in the skies, stars reflecting off your eyes  
And angels sing on silver clouds  
And no one cries, screams, or shouts'.____________________»_

_______________

* * *

_

La pequeña saca los brazos y la cabeza a la vez, por cada uno de los respectivos agujeros del vestido rosa de seda que le están ayudando a ponerse. Su largo pelo rubio cae sobre sus hombros mientras la criada le hace una enorme lazada tras la espalda para sujetar el traje en su sitio.

—Está muy guapa señorita Hale —le dice Brittany, su niñera.

Rose se mira al espejo y sonríe. Es algo indescriptible, esa sensación de felicidad que te da el sentirte llena por dentro, completa, que todo es perfecto a tu alrededor. Pero claro, nada dura eternamente. Que parezca que vives en un cuento de hadas no significa que en realidad lo hagas.

—¡Rosalie no tiene nada que ver en esto! —grito una voz aguda desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Ya! ¡Nadie tiene culpa de nada pero el que lo pasa mal soy yo, ¿no?!

—¡No me grites! El saber que llevo razón no te da motivos ni derecho para enfadarte más conmigo.

Un sonido duro, hueco; seguido de un fuerte golpe se oyen y el silencio se hacen en la casa. Rosalie tiene ganas de llorar y gritar. No puede creer que suceda otra vez, no desde la última vez en la que su madre le prometió que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Unos pasos apresurados suben por las escaleras y entran precipitadamente en el cuarto de la pequeña. El portazo asusta más aún a Rosalie que se queda estática mirando a su madre. Ésta corre hacia ella y la abraza con lágrimas en la cara, una cara hinchada y roja a causa de los golpes.

Rose comienza a llorar también, desconsoladamente; no sabe muy bien si por ver a su madre sufrir o por tener a alguien con quién desahogarse por fin.

—Mamá... —solloza.

—Chis... No llores Rose, todo está bien.

—Pero... papá.

—Papá solo está nervioso hoy, sabes que su trabajo le ocupa mucho tiempo y cuando algo va mal, sufre —le dice, separándola un poco y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Pero no está bien que te pegue —dice la niña, señalando las heridas, aún recientes.

Su madre la sujeta con suavidad, pone las manos a ambos lados de la cara de la pequeña, rozando sus rosados mofletes.

—Escúchame Rosalie, jamás debes querer ser como yo, jamás permitas algo así en tu vida ¿de acuerdo? No dejes que tu corazón se enamore tanto de un hombre como para anteponerlo a él a tu propia felicidad, ¿me oyes, cariño? Quiere y déjate querer sólo por aquél que se preocupe por ti más que por su propia vida. Solo entonces sabrás que merece la pena luchar por él, por vosotros.

Rose no sabe que decir, y siente que las emociones se desbordan dentro suya, que corren por sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas.

—Rosalie Lilian Hale, prométemelo. Asegúrame que nunca soportarás lo que yo ahora.

—Sí, mamá; te lo prometo —dijo una muy confusa Rosalie.

—Ahora baja para que te vea tu padre.

—Pero... —Rosalie no sabe que más decir, aquello no tiene sentido para ella.

—No hay más peros Rosalie. Todo está bien —su madre hace una pausa y la observa de arriba a abajo—. ¡Pero mírate! Que mona estás, eres lo más lindo del mundo, hija. No dejes que eso cambie nunca Rose. —Rosalie sonríe, pero su madre no da lugar a más—: Anda, se una buena chica y baja a que tu padre vea lo guapa que estás.

Rosalie asiente confusa y camina delante de su madre.

Aquellas palabras quedarían grabadas en la memoria de Rosalie a fuego, y no se borrarían jamás. Quizá a veces las llevara demasiado a la práctica, quizá su vanidad fuera a veces excesiva pero, una infancia repleta de golpes, gritos y sumisiones, y un pasado con el nombre Royce King II en él no dejaba lugar a dudas ni a arrepentimientos. Ella era la mejor, y se merecía todo y más.

Porque el amor, la vida es egoísta; hasta que aparece alguien con el que los intereses personales pasan a ser segundo plano, y por el que sientes que sólo junto a él serías feliz.

* * *

_¿?_


End file.
